Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs
Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs is the much anticipated sequel to Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty and was confirmed in September 2008. The game was a platformer for the Nintendo Wii and released in Japan on January 7, 2009 and North America on February 17, 2009. Plot After Kamek had stolen all of the Yoshi eggs last time the star children set out to save the eggs. However, one of the babies turns rotten and loses his star power. Baby Bowser betrays the other babies and his star falls from the sky. Baby Bowser leaves the star children and tries to find Kamek who is his babysitter as well as minion. With Baby Bowser gone that means that there is a star child spirit up for grabs. The young star child tells them that there are four who are eligible to be the next star child Waluigi, Daisy, Funky,and a mysterious girl who none of the others know, Rosalina. The star child splits himself in four and a part of him goes into each of the babies, with Daisy being the only one there they know that they have to track down the other four before they can continue and defeat Kamek and Bowser. The Mario brothers along with Wario go off to find Waluigi and bring him back while Donkey Kong returns to the forest to find Funky Kong and convince him to return and the girls leave to find E. Gadd, a well known scientist, who should know who Rosalina is. The baby Yoshi stays with the princesses to protect them. They swear to meet back up at E. Gadd's lab when they have found the child. Donkey Kong returns to the Jungle to find that Prince K. Rool is once again attacking the island, young Cranky Kong is seen attacking the Kremlings again before again being defeated at which point he says he's too old for these side scrolling platformers anyway. A confused DK traverses through the island to again defeated the Kremling prince and unite with Funky. When the brothers find their home has been changed from Big City to Big Ape City and that the humans are being ushered out by Kongs they are scared and their parents take them to a new home on mainland Mushroom World while Wario's parents take him to Diamond City. Wario looks all through Diamond City to find his young friend Waluigi only to find him being held hostage by a run away robot. A man named Dr. Crygor apologies to Wario and Wario defeats the robot freeing young Waluigi. The Brothers however do not know that Waluigi has been saved so they go around their new city of Toad Town and look for Waluigi however they find not Waluigi but a female Magikoopa Kammy attacking the city under the orders of Bowser, the new Koopa King. They defeat Kammy and her cohorts and find out that Waluigi is in Diamond City. The princesses and Yoshi have to go past a ghost filled valley to find the professor, Yoshi is deadly scared of ghosts and he runs froward leaving the princesses by themselves and the girls must traverse through the valley alone and to save E. Gadd defeated King Boo a deadly ghost. However when they find E. Gadd he sends up a beam calling out for Rosalina. The other babies including Yoshi come along with Waluigi and Funky turn up when they are interrupted by Kamek and Bowser. Kamek and Bowser kidnap Waluigi, Funky and Daisy not knowing about Rosalina thinking they have stopped the star child from reappearing and stopping the babies from saving the eggs. When Kamek and Bowser leave a baby girl with blond hair covering her face appears from Space appears from the sky, a star blinks over her and she glows symbolizing she is the final star child. The seven star children go towards Bowser's keep and defeat Bowser and Kamek and free the stolen Yoshi eggs as well as the stolen babies. Bowser swears his revenge saying this won't be the last you hear of him, he winks at Peach and then leaves in a puff of smoke with Kamek. Gameplay The Babies can walk by themselves although they are very slow, In the DK Isle levels DK can join up with various generic Kongs and swing through vines as well as attack foes, these are slower than the cars. In the Diamond city level Wario can hop on the back of remote control cars like Big city in the first game he must jump out to attack enemies. In the Toad Town levels the Mario brothers can not ride on anything however they can jump on Toad's heads which work as a spring board. In the ghost valley the girls can float on umbrellas. In the final stage they do not pair up with anybody. Their attacks include jumping on people for Mario and Luigi, with certain power ups Mario and Luigi can throw Fireballs, Donkey Kong can do super punches, Wario can fart on foes, Yoshi can spit fireballs, Peach can smash with her thighs, Daisy can spray pollen on foes and Rosalina can throw star bits. Yoshi can also swallow enemies, Donkey Kong can throw enemies and Wario can shoulder barge foes. Twirling the Wii remote around will cause the baby to fall down, which will also drag down any nearby foes and if Wario or Donkey Kong are used it may trigger a switch or slam an enemy into the ground. You can switch between any of the babies that you have by holding down the A and the B buttons which opens up a menu for you to select your baby. Characters Playable Characters *'Baby Mario' - Playable in the Toad Town and final stages. *'Baby Luigi' - Playable in the Toad Town and final stages. *'Baby Donkey Kong' - Playable in the DK Island and final stages. *'Baby Wario' - Playable in the Diamond City. *baby waluigi - playable after saved *'Baby Peach' - Playable in the ghost valley and final stages. *'Baby Daisy' - Playable in the ghost valley stage. She is then kidnapped by Baby Bowser and Kamek. She was one of the contenders to become the next star child. *'Baby Yoshi' - Playable in the final stages. *'Baby Rosalina' - Playable in the final stages. She was the final star child. Non Playable *'Baby Funky' - One of the contenders to be the next star child he is rescued by Baby Donkey Kong only to be kidnapped by Baby Bowser and Kamek. *'Cranky Kong' - The young Cranky Kong is once again defeated so he swears to give up side scrolling platformers. This is the first time he's seen as the modern Cranky personality wise. *'Dr. Crygor' - A younger Dr. Crygor from Wario Ware. He accidentally builds a killer robot which takes Baby Waluigi hostage. *'E. Gadd' - He lives in a home amidst all of the ghosts in ghost valley and he sends up a signal to find Rosalina. Villains *'Baby Bowser' - He was one of the seven star children however after he crossed to the dark side he lost his star status and tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time. *'Kamek' - He was running the show behind Baby Bowser and organized the theft of the eggs and the babies. He was however fired by Bowser after they lose to the new seven star children. *'Kammy Koopa' - A female Magikoopa who is a servant of the Koopa household she is attacking Toad Town under order of Bowser. *'Prince K. Rool' - He again tries to take over DK Island only to be stopped by Baby Donkey Kong this time he does it on his own accord. Levels Donkey Kong Island The first stage of the game and Donkey Kong is the only playable character. Prince K. Rool is trying to take over the island by himself to gain admiration from his father, he kidnaps Baby Funky unaware that he may be the next star child. The stage boss is Prince K. Rool. Diamond City The second stage of the game and Baby Wario is the only playable character. After Big City kicked out the humans Baby Wario and Waluigi were moved here by their parents. Baby Wario is looking for Baby Waluigi and finds him being held hostage by a giant robot created by Dr. Crygor by accident. The stage boss is Mecha-Crygor. Toad Town The third stage of the game where Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are the playable characters. After Big City kicked out the humans Mario and Luigi's parents moved them to the Mushroom capital. The Mario Brothers look around for Baby Waluigi only to find out he's in Diamond City. The city is being invaded by Kammy Koopa under the command of Baby Bowser. The stage boss is Kammy Koopa. Ghost Valley A valley haunted by various ghosts mainly Boos where Baby Peach and Baby Daisy are the playable characters. They are traversing through the haunted valley with Yoshi when he runs off in fear. They need to find E. Gadd a well known scientist in the region. However they are attacked by the king of ghosts. The stage boss is King Boo. Bowser's Keep The final stage of the game where you can play as Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario, Baby Peach, Baby Yoshi and Baby Rosalina. Baby Bowser and Kamek are found here. The mini boss is Kamek and the stage boss is Baby Bowser. Sequel Main Article Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine A third game in the series has been released in 2009. It will be followed up by several subsequent games. Gallery Official Artwork Image:BabyMario.jpg|Baby Mario Image:BabyLuigi.jpg|Baby Luigi Image:BabyWario.png|Baby Wario Image:BabyDK.png|Baby Donkey Kong Image:Baby Yoshi.PNG|Baby Yoshi Image:BabyBowser.png|Baby Bowser Image:Magikoopa_Card.jpg|Kamek Image:BabyPeach.jpg|Baby Peach Image:BabyDaisy.jpg|Baby Daisy Image:BabyFunky.png|Baby Funky Image:Kammy.gif|Kammy Koopa Baby_Rosalina_by_hikolol35.png|Baby Rosalina|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Rosalina Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels Category:Vined Category:Mario (series) Category:Sysop Approved Category:2009 Category:Rated E Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Diaper Duty (series)